


Mortal

by AngelynMoon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Honeymoon, Immortality Issues (Shadowhunter Chronicles), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: It's their honeymoon and Magnus finally has time to think about certain events.





	Mortal

It would have been nice, Magnus thinks when everything is calm and almost all is well, when he has time to actually think without grief and emptiness hanging over him and drowning him in the storm that cast him about, adrift and unanchored but for the thin fragile line that was Alexander.

It would have been nice, Magnus thinks as his husband opens the bathroom door of their honeymoon suite, and exits in little else but a towel wrapped around his waist, hiding his modesty and really Magnus cannot help himself, this man is his, his husband, something he never thought would happen.

"Oh, you don't have to wear that for me, I've seen it, bought it too." Magnus teased as he stood up from where he had been lounging on their marriage bed.

Alexander blushed as he always did and tried to form words but Magnus had not bothered to dress after his own shower and Magnus pulled his husband to himself by the hips and leaned up to kiss him as he tugged at the towel.

"Come now, darling, it's our honeymoon, a perfectly wonderful reason to remain naked and call room service and enjoy each other." Magnus grinned as he led his now equally naked husband to the bed, walking backwards and dragging Alexander along with him, hands still on those runed hips, towel left abandoned on the ground.

"We enjoy each other all the time." His dear husband sad with confusion and Magnus climbed onto the bed, lifting to his knees so that he was about the same hight as Alexander.

"That we do, darling, but this is the first time we do so as husbands." Magnus reminded Alexander as he pressed another kiss to his lips and Alexander deepened it as though he couldn't help it and as Magnus lay back onto the bed under Alexander's guidance he hummed into the kiss happily and let himself be lost in this moment with his husband.

Later, when they were satisfied and sleepy, when Magnus' head lay on Alexander's shoulder, hands entwined over Alexander's chest, his heartbeat tapping a rhythm against Magnus' skin, legs tangled and sheets a mess, Magnus thinks about how nice it would have been were he not so afraid, if it hadn't been so sudden, if he had actually taken a moment to think about it instead of trying to fix himself.

In the silence and darkness of the honeymoon suite Magnus shares with his new husband Alexander, the only noise their shared breathing, the only movement their minute twitches and the rise and fall of their in sync chests, Magnus thinks about how nice it might have been if he had seen the loss of his magic the way Alexander had seen it, not as a loss, Alexander hadn't seen it as a loss of something but a chance.

And Magnus can now only wonder how nice it would have been to have the chance to grow old by his husband's side, to share the same lines around his eyes, the wrinkles they both gained a testemate of their lives together, to hold an age spotted hand in his likewise discolored hand, bony fingers entangled with his.

Magnus can only wonder what it might have been like, and perhaps part of him cursed himself for not looking at it like an opportunity, because now, now Magnus would have to watch Alexander age alone while he remained young, untouched by the time they shared. When Alexander was old and grey, hand entangled with his it would not be lovers that people thought of them but a grandson and grandfather, they would not share laugh lines or wrinkles, Magnus would have no aged hands, but Alexander would and he'd gain them alone though Magnus would be by his side, although even all of that was assuming that Alexander even lived long enough to grow old. Magnus had heard it said often enough that Shadowhunters lead short lives.

Magnus sighed and tucked himself closer to Alexander, shifted until Alexander tightened his hold with a sleepy murmur of his name.

Oh, Magnus felt tears come to his eyes that he refused to let fall, how nice it might have been to grow old with his husband and what a fool he was to throw away that chance.

But there was nothing for it now, no use trying to put the potion back in the bottle, what was done was done.

But it would have been nice, wouldn't it?

\--  
A/n: Welp... I have no excuse but I was reading something and suddenly had a need to write about Magnus looking back and realizing that Alec had seen Magnus losing his magic as a chance for them to grow old together without Magnus being left behind with only a sad little box to remember Alec by, because you can't tell me that for all Alec's concern for Magnus and how he was feeling Alec didn't realize that Magnus being mortal meant he'd age now and Alec still wanted to marry him knowing that he wouldn't be young for their life together. But also Magnus' happiness was worth more to Alec than that thus him making that stupid deal with Asmodeus. 

And so now you get this reflection piece where Magnus has a lot of thoughts about how it may have been nice to grow old with Alec instead of watching Alec grow old without him.

Slightly different take on my usual Immortality issue fics, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
